Healing Bite
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Gena is afraid of Vamps and he finds out why. Can he help her get past her fear? Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them.


**One of guestsurprise's older stories. guestsurprise owns Gena, Cassie, and Ultimate Whampire (Vamps). Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own the Grant Mansion and gave guestsurprise permission to use it.**

* * *

 **Healing Bite**

This story happened when Gena was still getting used to Vamps. He was one of the first aliens she met but she was still getting used to his fangs and his personality. He was calm, cool, and friendly, but he could still be a trickster. He was well aware that she was nervous around him, but he decided to have some fun with it. He waited until everyone was gone from the Grant Mansion and he saw her sleeping on the sofa. He walked over to her and gently rubbed her head. She woke with a start! He quickly clamped his hands over her mouth!

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMHHHMMMMM!" Gena struggled as she tried to get away from him, but the Vladat was not budging. He then looked at her and his eyes began to swirl.

"Look at me, Gena…relax…," he cooed. His voice was deep and as smooth as silk. She tried to turn away from him, but if there was one alien that was almost as enticing as Four Arms; it was Vamps. He knew how to treat a lady with respect, but he also knew how to make her feel comfortable and to win her trust. Gena tried to look away but she was having so much difficulty with his hypnotic gaze.

"Yesssssssss….look at me…," he hissed as he made her look at his eyes. "Geeeeeeeeennnnnnnaaaaaaaa…look at me…," he called to her.

"MMMMMMMNNHMHMHMMMMMMM!" Gena pleaded trying to look away from him.

"Yes, you will…you can't escape my gaze…," he commanded as he made her look deeper into his gaze. Finally, Gena succumbed to his command and her eyes began to swirl.

"Gena…why do you fear me? I have won the trust of your younger friend, Cassie, why do you still fear me?" Vamps asked, concern in his voice.

"My foster family used to have a cat that scratched me a lot. It hated me and it bit me all the time. It bit me constantly on the neck and now it has left a mark from the bites. It had teeth that looked similar to yours. I get scared when I see you because your teeth are not only similar, but larger and more deadly Master…," Gena said, as she showed him some marks that were on the sides and back of her neck as well. Vamps' expression softened up and he couldn't help but feel sorry for her as he gently caressed her scars.

"Will you run from me if I let you go?" Vamps asked as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes, Master…I still fear you." Gena responded. Vamps chuckled a bit and then let her go.

"Gena…awake." He commanded softly. Gena slowly woke up and she saw Vamps still leaning over her. She jumped with a start and she started backing up with him walking towards her.

"N-Now V-Vamps! I uh…I know that you're probably mad because I ran from you…,"

"Gena…I know about your cat marks…," he said as he walked closer to her. Gena's eyes widened and she rubbed her neck in remembrance of the terrible bites and scratches.

"Come here…," he said quietly. Gena hesitated, but then she saw him sit down on the sofa and motion for her to come to him. She slowly walked towards him and sat on the further end of the sofa.

"Closer than that, Gena, or else I can't help you now, can I?" He smirked as he crossed his legs and curled his index finger up in a motion for her to come to him. Gena slowly inched towards him and he couldn't help but let out a laugh. Gena now huffed.

"Now what's so funny?!"

"Your eyes look as big as two pancakes!" He snickered. Gena turned away and crossed her arms.

"They are not!" She huffed. She wasn't really mad and Vamps knew this. He then crawled up behind her and whispered into her neck.

"Still afraid of me, huh?" He cooed, knowing this was going to be fun.

"V-Vamps...I'm not afraid of anything! What example would I be if I taught Cassie not to be afraid and I'm afraid myself!" She gasped as she saw how close he was to her neck. He was so close to her neck now that he could feel her slowly starting to sweat.

"Gena…if you're not afraid and you trust me, you must let me do this. It may hurt at first, but you must trust me." Vamps whispered into her neck; his breath was tickling her and she knew that he was not being flirtatious; he had a plan to help her with something. She nodded and suddenly she felt him gently put his hand on the back of her neck to support her as he began to gently bite on her neck. It wasn't a trust bite like he did with Cassie; this bite was a bit more aggressive. Gena winced and he immediately stopped. He looked at her in her silver green eyes.

"Are you alright? I'm almost done…," he smiled softly. She grinned and nodded.

"Please continue, Vamps…I trust you…," she said. He then began the process again; it did hurt a bit but she bucked up and tried to hold it in. After a few more moments, he let go and pulled back. He slowly stood up and led her to the bathroom. He got her close to the mirror and gently pulled her silver hair back from her neck.

"Gena…look." He said warmly. She looked and gasped in amazement. The claw marks and bite marks from years ago were completely gone! She jumped up in happiness and jumped on Vamps in gratitude. She kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Thank you, Vamps!" She smiled. He nodded and hugged her tightly. From that moment on, Gena had complete trust in Vamps. She knew that he was not just an alien; he was her protector and one of her best friends.

guestsurprise's words: Hope you enjoyed it! Vamps is definitely full of surprises.

* * *

 **To guestsurprise: Skellington girl is working on a Ben 10/Gravedale High story and was wondering if you could help her with it. Also, may I make a request? Please check the reviews on this one for my request. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
